A Leaving Party
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Just something i wrote a few weeks ago and posted on tumblr, about Lofty leaving. After last night's ep (12/03/16) I thought I'd share it here and cheer everyone up after Dylan not going to the pub... Alll rights to BBC I just wrote the story. Most current characters involved.
**This is inspired by the confession posted by casualty confessions where an anon had confessed about having a dream where Dylan was leaving with Lofty and there was a party on his boat. I've posted this on tumblr about ⅔ weeks ago but after last night thought I'd post it here to cheer everyone up! Hope you enjoy! Its mainly Dyfty based but near the end there's pretty much all the characters involved...**

* * *

 **A Leaving Party**

* * *

It was Loftys last day. After all the debacle last week he had decided a fresh start was necessary. He wasn't looking forward to leaving, he would miss his friends in the ED. But it was a new start, fresh faces and the chance to make a new impression, just away from Holby, in sussex.

He'd miss Robyn's smile, and laughter, her friendship meant so much to him. She had practically given him a new life, when he really didn't deserve one. He owed her his whole time in Holby, without her he would have been homeless and unemployed.

He'd miss Max, despite their fall outs and occasional disagreements they really were best of friends.

But mostly he'd miss Dylan. He found this surprising, given that they had only recently become friends. Dylan to him was an enigma. At first he'd seemed really mean and horrible but he'd come out of his shell recently, after his battle with OCD, and they had been getting along much better.

Dylan was going to miss Ben too, he had grown close to the young nurse and respected him greatly.

Both of them would never admit to any of these feelings, but it was getting to the point that they couldn't hold them in any longer. Each passing day that they worked together their feelings grew and grew. It was starting to become something more, for both of them this was new, unexplored territory.

* * *

"Dylan!" Lofty called out as he came on for his last shift.

"Ben, what can I do for you?" Dylan replied, he was hoping to avoid saying goodbye. He wasn't very good at goodbyes in general, saying goodbye to Ben, who was so much more than just a colleague would be a thousand times worse.

"I was wondering if you would be joining us over the road for a drink later?" Lofty asked nervously.

"Uh, well..." Dylan stammered, he so badly wanted to say yes, but then he would have to say goodbye, something he most definitely didn't want to do.

"Its just, I really want you to come. It would mean a lot. I could buy you that pint I owe you after your help with my promotion," Lofty said, he really wanted Dylan to come.

"Uh, well, its not really my scene but I'll be there." Dylan told him, almost regretting it immediately. Almost, not quite.

* * *

Dylan and Lofty continued their shifts, working alongside each other as they did, but today it was different.

Dylan was complementary of Lofty, he held his gaze and their hands brushed repeatedly.

Halfway through, it was time for their break. Dylan and lofty had taken to having breaks together over the previous few weeks and today was no different, except Lofty decided they would eat on the roof.

The pair brought their lunch from the canteen like normal but instead of going to the staff room as normal lofty took dylans hand and pulled him up the steps to the roof.

"What are we doing up here? Its February and freezing!" Dylan asked.

"Its my last day and I've wanted to do this for a long time." Lofty told him.

"What catch your death on the roof?"

"No, this." Lofty told him before kissing Dylan square on the mouth.

Dylan was stunned. This was everything he wanted. Everything he'd wanted for a long time. He could feel Ben's lips against his own, soft and firm. He could feel Ben pulling away, having not received a response. Dylan just put his hands to Ben's neck, tangled them in his hair and kissed him back.

Their lips were locked for as long as it was possible to go without breathing. Pulling apart Dylan just stared Lofty in the eyes before turning around and walking back down into the ED, not another glance to Lofty, who's face just fell further with every step Dylan took away from him.

* * *

Their lunch break over Lofty returned to the ED, his head low and eyes a little red. How was he going to work with Dylan after that. He passed the staffroom and was pulled inside.

Turning he saw the room empty apart from Dylan who had his hand on Lofty's arm.

"Look Dylan, I'm sorry but its what I was feeling and I couldn't leave without showing you how I felt..." Lofty tries to explain but found his words cut off with Dylan's lips against his own.

Lofty responded eagerly, as soon as the initial shock had worn off.

Dylan broke it off after a minute. Lofty feeling a repeat of earlier happening had his head hung low, ready to walk away.

"Its ok, you don't have to say anything. I'm going. You don't have to come to the pub tonight." Lofty told him.

"Ben, shut up. I had to go and find Connie." Dylan told him.

"Connie? What for?"

"To tell her I was leaving, effective immediately. Today was my last shift too." Dylan told him, in his typical mater of fact way.

"What do you mean?" Lofty asked, his head up, eyes staring into Dylan's.

"I want this. I want you. I'm coming with you." Dylan told him, his hand resting on Ben's.

"Really?" Lofty asked. His shock and delight couldn't be contained. He pulled Dylan into a hug.

Dylan shoved him back, he didn't want a hug. He wanted to kiss lofty again. So he did.

Robyn entered the staffroom and saw the pair, lip locked, and squealed! She had suspected Lofty's feelings for Dylan for sometime.

Dylan and lofty broke apart quickly. Faces bright red and lips swollen.

* * *

News of Dylan's departure circulated through the hospital within a matter of hours. Zoe had come in especially to say goodbye. His best friend and reason he had come back. If she hadn't persuaded him to then he would never have met Ben. She promised to go to the pub after their shift had finished.

Dylan and Lofty and most of the others in the ED finished their shifts and made their way over to the pub where Zoe and Max, who hadn't been on shift, had set up a banner and balloons to say goodbye to the doctor and the nurse who would both be greatly missed, some of the biggest characters in the department.

There was music, singing and dancing and for once Dylan didn't complain. He was moving away with Ben, he was in love.

With alcohol and no food in their systems, the pub reaching closing time and no one quite ready to say goodbye, Dylan suggested they headed over to his houseboat where they could continue their celebrations.

Zoe, Dylan and Rita, surprisingly the least drunk out of everyone, stopped at the off-licence to get some more alcohol, Dylan knowing he didn't have anything in.

By the time they arrived back at his there was music blaring, lights flashing and people singing and dancing.

Dylan made his way over to Lofty, smiling.

"I feel like I'm living in a dream." Lofty told Dylan as he linked his had with Dylan's.

"Well, as irrational as that is, me to." Dylan told him.

They locked lips as Dervla came up and nuzzled their linked hands.

Zoe, having drunk more since the pub, was singing makeshift karaoke with Robyn into empty wine bottles, Dylan not owning microphones or a karaoke machine.

Rita had caught Iain's eye from across the boat, their relationship still fairly casual was known about amongst the staff, although the pair themselves were oblivious. Iain made his way over to where she was sitting. Not saying anything he captured her lips and kissed her.

Ethan and Lily had their lips locked, their relationship back on track after Lily had talked Ethan out of leaving and he had moved in after Cal's devastating news about their mother.

Connie and Jacob had turned up to keep up appearances but after a few minutes of flirtatious talk it was time for then to move on...

Rita and Iain desperate for privacy had found Dylan's bathroom and continued their antics in there...

Zoe had finished her karaoke and climbed down off the makeshift stage (Dylan's coffee table) and fell into Max's arms.

"Thanks." Zoe said awkwardly. They had kissed on valentines day the previous week and then slept together, before max had decided he couldn't trust her still.

Max didn't say anything, he helped her stand up and pulled her into a kiss.

Robyn also finishing her karaoke had fallen down to be caught in Cal's arms.

"Well, seems as if everyone's paired off..." Cal said, looking round at all the couples. Dylan and Lofty sat talking and sharing the occasional kiss, Rita and Iain no where to be seen, Ethan and Lily snogging in the corner, Connie and Jacob sneaking off and Zoe and Max kissing in the middle of the room.

Robyn just laughed. "Sure why the hell not?" She said as his lips met hers. To be fair she had had kinda a big crush on Cal for a while now, this was not really hard for her.

Zoe and max broke apart, their foreheads touching and alcoholic breath on each others faces.

"I don't care any more Zoe. Its only you. Ita always been you." Max told her.

"Are you sure this time?" Zoe asked, not sure if she could handle being rejected once again.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Dr. Walker." Max said taking her hand and leading her out, and back to their flat.

Ethan and Lily departed, noticing how few people were actually left. Cal and Robyn leaving shortly after.

Dylan and lofty were still sat with Dervla at their feet sharing kisses and learning more about each other.

Rita and Iain, having finished their escapade came tumbling out of the bathroom in a fit of giggles. Realising they were the only ones left they mumbled a goodbye to their departing friends and snuck off into the night, giggling.

Dylan and Lofty left alone to spend their first night as a couple together.

* * *

 **Hope you like this! I wish this had actually happened last night! Please review!**


End file.
